The present invention relates to a motorized chain saw having a handle-housing component which includes one or more carrying handles and having at least one crankcase component, which is connected to the handle-housing component through at least one vibration damping rubber-elastic shock absorber.
In one of the known configurations, the rubber-elastic shock absorbers which are provided for vibration damping, also called vibrations mount elements, are arranged within the motor housing which is designed in the form of several parts. In this case, the housing of the motorized chain saw is thus divided, in the longitudinal direction of the saw, i.e., in the direction of the saw bar, into a handle-housing component, which is located in the middle of the housing, and two crankcase components, which are located on the sides of this handle-housing component. These components are connected to each other by means of rubber-elastic elements (shock absorbers) which are integrated into the housing. These rubber-elastic shock absorbers are attached in the housing as widely spaced apart from each other as possible, and are made of relatively soft rubber, in order to obtain a good damping. Additionally, they are rigidly clamped into the housing, so that they can be loaded in all directions. Because these shock absorbers are subjected to a relatively intense continuous load, they must be replaced from time to time. It must be possible to carry out this replacement at the work site, thus in the woods or at the building site, and so forth, without special tools and without the necessity of completely disassembling the chain saw. In the known embodiments, a simple replacement of the rubber-elastic shock absorbers at the work site and by the user of the saw is not readily possible.